


Little Star

by CelinaHalina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Multi, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelinaHalina/pseuds/CelinaHalina
Summary: Sirius Black loved James Potter with his entire being, had run away from his family to James without a look back. But if there was one person he was capable of loving more, it was Ivy Lyra Potter. And it is this love that had the potential to change the entire Wizarding World.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction has been something I have read and loved for many years. And this is my very first attempt at writing one. I hope that anyone who might read this enjoys it!

The sight of seeing James Potter, someone who gave life so much meaning, laying dead on the floor of the Potter's cottage had brought Sirius Black to his very knees. Gasping for air, he hysterically wondered if it was just a lack of air to the brain or if he could truly hear the shattered fragments of his whole world crashing to the ground. It was when he had somehow managed to take a few deep breaths, despite the agonizing feeling of what had to be his heart ripping into two, that he began to process the plan had gone wrong. The very plan that had been meant to keep them safe and keep them hidden from Voldermort has been ripped apart and everything Sirius had been prepared to do, the decoy that would have never have given up the secret, no longer mattered. With those thoughts swirling around his mind, the gray-eyed man had begun to sway when he realized that he could hear crying. In disbelief, he lurched to his feet and dashed up the stairs. 

Bursting into Ivy's room Sirius briefly froze, the ceiling had been blown apart with debris littering parts of the room, black robes were crumbed on the ground and Lily's body was mere feet from the crib that held his wailing goddaughter. It was that wailing that pushed him into movement again, hurrying across the room to grab the toddler. 

Once more, Sirius Black found himself on his knees as he instinctively went through the motions of soothing Ivy. From what he could see, there was nothing wrong with his goddaughter beyond a cut on her forehead. The hysteria that had been on the verge of taking over faded away allowing for a mixture of guilt and relief as tears streamed down his face. 

Ivy was alive. Ivy, his little star, was alive!

Eventually, Sirius peered down at the toddler who was now gripping onto his shirt with one little hand and her face pushed into his neck. The wails had ceased and she only whimpered slightly, rubbing her face against his neck in a way that in the past he has always used to predict sleepiness. A faint rational part of his brain made him realize she was most likely exhausted from crying for who knows how long as she was left in this room not understanding what had occurred. Smoothing a hand over vibrant red curls, more thoughts began to form in his head. It was clear to him that Voldermort had come for them. But for some reason, gray eyes flickered to the crumbled robes and yew wand, he hadn't succeeded. Why was that? What had happened here? 

Carefully rising to his feet, Sirius was about to take a look around when a thud from outside sent a jolt of realization thrumming through his body. It had been an odd desire to check on Wormtail, he still wasn't sure what had compelled him to do so, which lead to his arrival in Godric's Hollow to check on his friends. And while there had been no one here when he arrived that could change at any moment. Whether it be an ally or foe who arrived Sirius needed to get Ivy out of the cottage and to someplace safe. 

Shifting Ivy to one arm, Sirius quickly unsheathed his wand from its holster to summon the baby bag from the closet. It was one of many projects Lily completed during her pregnancy and time spent in hiding, there was no doubting her abilities, therefore he didn't hesitate to begin casting spells to gather all of Ivy's belongings as well as other items throughout the house. The uncertainty of it all meant Sirius wanted to ensure he could take everything he possibly could for Ivy. In short order, each item summoned by his spells shrank down and disappeared into the bag until all the remained was Ivy's baby blanket. He hesitated then used one more spell to summon Voldermort's wand, once more unsure as to why but feeling compelled to do so. The wand was tucked into his holster with his own. 

Now undoubtedly aware of passing time, Sirius hooked the bag over his shoulder and grabbed the baby blanket to wrap around Ivy in one quick motion. Right now there was nothing more important than making sure his goddaughter was safe so there was no hesitation as he passed Lily's body, she would understand and want him to focus on Ivy's safety. Hurrying down the stairs, he thought of all the places they could go. You could say he had gone past being prepared and was now officially paranoid, not only having a mental list of Order safe houses but a list of locations that only he was aware of. 

"Hagrid!" Sirius halted at the bottom of the stairs, shocked to see the groundskeeper standing by James's body. 

"Is Lily-" A sob cut off the half-giants question but what he meant to ask was clear.

Sirius simply nodded, unable to say the words allowed. He was barely holding on as it was and if he said it out loud, he wasn't sure what would come out. 

"What are you doing here Hagrid?"

"Dumbledore sen' me," He said wiping a hand across his eyes. "I'm ter take Ivy, those me orders."

Arms tightening around Ivy, Sirius took a step back in shock. Hagrid was a good man, truly dedicated to helping the Order and unequivocally trustworthy. But why would Dumbledore send him to get Ivy? The man had been expelled from Hogwarts and didn't even have a proper wand! 

"I should take her now, " The groundskeeper said stepping forward with his hands outstretched. 

"Wait!" Sirius exclaimed taking another step back. His thoughts were racing, still faintly aware someone else besides Hagrid could arrive but struggling to make sense of what was happening. "I don't understand, I'm her godfather Hargid there's no need for you to take her from me."

The man's brows furrowed, "I told you, Dumbledore sen' me. He gave me orders, Ivy is ter go to her relatives." 

"Relatives?" His hysteria was rapidly threatening to take over again. Why would Dumbledore give Hagrid orders to bring her to her relatives? And what relatives did he even mean....unless was he referring to Petunia and her muggle husband? Nothing made sense anymore! Dumbledore knew Lily would never trust Petunia with Ivy, James and Lily had discussed their wills enough before going into hiding. And he knew they had wanted Ivy to be taken care of by Sirius!

"Sirius," Hagrid reached out again. "Dumbledore knows what's best for Ivy, he gave me orders and I got ter follow them."

Sirius has always followed Dumbledore's orders, never questioning a single one as he directed the Order of Phoenix in their efforts to stop this war. But this, this was something that he couldn't just follow blindly. How could Sirius allow Dumbledore to make this type of decision regarding Ivy when James and Lily and entrusted him with that responsibility? Could he just hand Ivy over to Hagrid? What would happen to her then, what would happen to him? A whimper broke through his thoughts. 

Looking downward gray eyes met green, "Pa'oot" Ivy whined tugging on his shirt. 

Returning his gaze to Hagrid, Sirius saw that the man had never put his hands down and appeared to be simply waiting for the younger man to hand Ivy over. However, that single word held all the answers he needed. Without speaking another word, he instinctively pushed Ivy's face into his chest and spun on the spot. He had no clue if any wards remained to prevent apparition, all he knew was that he needed to get out of here even if he needed to tear through them by sheer force of will.


End file.
